The Bad Boys Strike Back: The Summer Story
by karenlol
Summary: The series response to: When The Bad Boys Come. No bad words. ***ON HOLD***
1. SUMMER!

**The Bad Boys Strike Back: The Summer Story **

Hey guys! So, this is the series, the next one is a trilogy so be prepared! Also, before we start, I want you to recognize the following: There is a taiwanese drama on youtube called, "Inborn Pair." or 真愛找麻煩 (in chinese). It's also found on TV, SCT channel (Taiwan/Chinese channel) I want you guys to watch it, I personally love it (I'm chinese and I recommend it), I don't know if you guys will, but let me know. I'll hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do :) . Now for what we came for:

Ally's POV: Today's officially summer vacation! I get to use my calculator as it will teach me calculus! WOO-HOO! I know... Never mind... Here comes Austin!

I chapped my lips with some lip-stick, threw it on the ground, and quickly covered it by saying, "Hi Austin. I hope you don't mind but I made a few... arrangements to the store for my mom and dad to come and meet you and your parents. Is that okay?"

"... Okay yeah." Austin stated while staring at my outfit.

I smiled as I followed his eyes and looked down at my outfit, "It cost me 10 bucks for this outfit so it was worth it." I was wearing a white sleeve-less dress, followed by pink polka dots.

"Mind if I bring you out on our first official date, Allyson Dawson?"

"You are the sweetest guy ever, Austin Monica Moon. Where to?"

"It's a surprise. Don't spoil it." Austin smirked.

_The signature smirk... _

I pouted, "Austin... I don't like surprises." I moved my binder from the counter to the practice room and I came down again to give Austin a response.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, for what seemed like the millionth time.

He just spaced out.

Austin's POV:

I was listening to China Anne McClain's cover of Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. I didn't hear Ally.

_**Everyday is so wonderful...  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed  
I am beautiful, no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today  
To all your friends  
Your delirious  
So consumed in all your doom**_

"Austin Monica Moon!" Ally shouted. "Are you ignoring me?"

I took off my earphones, "Sorry Ally. Continue." I sighed. _The cute lady just had to be judgemental... I like her anyways. _

"So, I was thinking we could go out and eat dinner before we go to our date..." Ally justified.

"Oh sure. I was thinking tomorrow at 5?" *mental face slap* _Why did I say that? _

"Oh sure. I was going to work tomorrow but I could ask my dad to give me a break." Ally started chewing her tangled hair.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I knew it, her lips were on mine.

**The next day: 24 hours**

Trish's POV: I woke up at 5 am, laid on my bed, texting Ally and Victoria.

**Trish: HEY WAKE UP!  
Victoria, Ally: Ugh :/ Wat?  
Trish: Whatcha doing? :)  
Victoria: Well, I _WAS _sleeping.  
Ally: Yah.  
Trish: Ally, how's it going with Austin?  
Ally: I'm going on a date w/him today 5 pm.  
Victoria, Trish: Oh Mi Gosh! Want us 2 come over 2 to help u w/ur outfit?  
Ally: Sure :)**

I hung over my bed, dropped my phone on the floor and crashed into sleep.

Victoria's POV: My phone beeped Trish's ringtone.

_**Five minutes til the curtain goes up **_

I seriously love that song by Stefanie Scott, don't you? Oh well. "Hello?"

Trish yelled at me, "HELLO? Victoria, I'm outside. Come outside."

"Okay..." I yelled at my parents, "Mom! Dad! I'm going to Ally's house!"

My parents shouted back, "Okay!"

I exited and locked the door behind me. I hugged Trish and we started walking to Ally's house at 1:30 p.m.

**Time Skip: Exactly 2:00 p.m.**

(...)

Ally's POV: I ran up to the door as soon as Victoria and Trish knocked on the door.

"Oh my god! GROUP HUG!" I screamed as I hugged my friends.

Hi. I'm sorry for not updating for more than a month. I'll update either tomorrow or Friday. Before I sign off, I would to share with you something. I'm working on a story with a friend called, "This Complex Life." and we'd love you if you would check out our website: . We also have a facebook account (if you would like to add us.): Vanessa Zhou (look for the sunset profile pic). We will also update our website **EVERY FRIDAY**. If you have any questions, please email us at: FirstComeFirstServe89 . Until next time, Karenlol.


	2. Memory Loss

**The Bad Boys Strike Back: The Summer Story**

Hi guys. I'm sorry for not updating on Friday like I was supposed to.

Last on Chapter 1:  
"Mind if I bring you out on our first official date, Allyson Dawson?"

The signature smirk...

Trish yelled at me, "HELLO? Victoria, I'm outside. Come outside."

"Oh my god! GROUP HUG!" I screamed as I hugged my friends.

Ally's POV: I love my friends.

I was already dressed for the date with Austin when this text was sent to me:

Austin: Is it okay if my twin sister came w/us on our date?  
Ally: It is okay.  
Austin: Oh, I 4got. Bring your bathing suit.  
Ally: Okay. CYA later.  
Austin: Lol. Later.

I shut off my phone and ran up the stairs to change.

I still have time, right?

Austin's POV: I drove to Ally's house at 3:25 p.m. to wait for Ally.

What's the worst that could happen?

Rosalie listened to music through her earphones, "So when is Ally coming?"

"Soon, Rosy. Soon." I heard her hum the tune to, Casada's "Everytime We Touch."

I saw Grace walking with Ally to my Honda.

I let down my window, "Hey Grace. Ally, is Grace coming with us?"

Ally pouted, "Can she?"

"Sure. Hop in."

We drove to a nearby dock and took out our lunch.

It was 85 degrees today.

We played at the lake and 2 hours later; we got knocked out.

We woke up at 4:56 p.m. and I accidently pushed Ally down the lake, she screamed and drowned.

Grace yelped, "ALLY! What the fudge, Austin?! Ally, are you okay?" She gave Ally a hand.

Ally woke up and she could not see anymore.

Rosalie said, "Oh no. She lost her memory & her vision. Thanks to someone." She put on her jacket.

"Let her go to the hospital."

"Ally... We're going to drive you to the hospital, okay?" I took her hand.

"Who's Ally?" Ally said.

We took her to my car and drove to the hospital.  
_

Ally's POV: My memory's on the loose.

All I remember is:

Grace & I think my name starts with an A.

That's all I remember. I can't open up my locked chest of memories anymore.

Do I have a phone?

It's like I'm a new person because I'm now blind and I can't remember anything.

"Now, can everyone exit Allyson's room?" I think the doctor said that and he closed the door.

"Sweetie, can you roll up your sleeves? I have to test your blood. This may pinch a little."

It felt like a needle sucking up my blood. It hurts. WHY?

"I'm done." He took out the needle, opened the door and talked to the people outside.

I need to rest. Can you skip to Grace's POV now?

Grace's POV:

I was getting impatient waiting for Ally's result.

I could see Austin pacing and Rosy calming him down.

Doctor Roy came out of room 189 and we all ran to him, anxious to find out Ally's results.

"...She needs to stay at the hospital for 4 weeks to see if she has any illnesses..."

"What?! Why?" I squeaked with agony.

"She has been diagnosed with tuberculosis."

"No!" A petrified Austin squeaked in fear.

"One visitor at a time." With that, he left.

**Summary**

Oh No! Ally's memory has been shook by Austin's petty accident. Will Ally ever regain her memory or will she remain the same?

**Preview of Chpt 3:**

"Why won't you let me go?!"

"Austin, you've gone crazy. Stop!"

"Mr. Moon, something terrible happened to Allyson."

"NO!"


	3. Coma

**The Bad Boys Strike Back: The Summer Story**

Last on Chapter 2:  
We drove to the dock.

"ALLY! What the fudge, Austin?! Ally, are you okay?"

I'm now blind and I can't remember anything.

"One visitor at a time."  
_

Dez's POV: I could've sworn I saw 4 people leave, but only 3 people came back.

OMG! Is this Left 4 Dead? (A/N I love L4D2 & L4D. I'm a girl)

I have a knife...

Scarlett's (I told you not to call me that!) POV: I called Austin as soon as we got back.

I heard his 5 year old voice coming through the phone, "Hi Grace."

I said, "Calm Down!"

"Sure, I'll calm down... Right after Ally heals!"

I justified, "Ally will heal... Over time. Just don't worry, okay?"

He sighed and hung up on me.

I laid on my bed, thinking about what happened.

I then, got up and went to Austin's house.

Austin's POV: I went to the hospital right after I hung the phone up on Grace.

There has to be a way... I thought.

I walked up to the front desk and the lady smiled at me, "Hi sir. What's your business?"

"Allyson Dawson, room 189." I stood confidently.

"Okay then. Straight down and to your left."

I walked down the hallway. As I was to enter the room, Doctor Roy stopped me.

"Ahhh. Mr. Moon. I have to speak to you, as something terrible happened to Ms. Dawson." He grabbed my arm. "As you know, your girlfriend has tuberculosis. Over the weekend, she has been weakly saying, 'Austin... Austin...'. She is in a coma right now, as we speak."

"No... No... NO! NOOOOOOO!" My whole life was over. I struggled to enter the room as Dr. Roy held me back. "Why won't you let me go?!"  
_

Rosalie's POV: I went to the hospital to check on Austin.

That Austin... Trouble-maker... I thought.

"Dawson, Allyson. Room 189." I smiled at the lady.

"There." The lady pointed.

"Why won't you let me go?!" I heard Austin say.

I ran up to them and said, "Austin! You've gone crazy! STOP!" I helped Dr. Roy as Austin burst into tears and sat down.

"I just... wanted to make... sure... she was... oka-okay..." Austin whimpered.  
_

Grace's POV: Where the he-double hockey sticks was Austin?

The door opened and there was Rosy and Austie's little sister, Alexandria.

"Hi there, Alex." I crouched down to see her face. "Do you have any idea where Austin and Rosalie might be?"

"I heard that they were in the hospital to check on Austie's girlfriend." To a eight year old, the feeling was quite mutual.

I said thank you and went to the hospital.

I could not believe what I saw.

A crying Austin on the ground, a comforting Rosalie on the ground, comforting Austin and a petrified Doctor Roy, standing on the side.

Casually, I walked over there... "Hey guys. Need any help?"

With tears in her eyes, Rosy got up and hugged me. "Ally... is in a coma..."

"What?!" I buried my face into my lap.  
_

Austin's POV: I cried so hard... which is fair because my life is officially over.

I'll lock myself in my room once I get home because, obviously, I regret what I did to my girlfriend.

I went home that night, walked up the stairs, ignored my parents, locked myself in my room and boarded the windows.

I had my phone, my TV, my dartboard, my computer, some food, my bed and most importantly, an unblind picture of Ally Dawson.

I did not need education anymore because frankly, the world hates me now.

I laid on my bed & cried myself to sleep.

Preview of Chpt 4:

"Why?!"

"If only I had listened to you, Ally."

I kissed her on the lips as soon she went.

I will never forgive myself for letting you go.

Summary: Ooh. Ally is in a coma now and Austin is struggling to get up and face the world. Will Ally ever wake up or will she stop breathing? And finally, will Austin finally get over Ally and find someone new, possibly someone he dated? Find out more in Chapter 4!


	4. Ally Dawson

**The Bad Boys Strike Back: The Summer Story **

Last on Chapter 3:  
OMG! Is this Left 4 Dead?

He sighed and hung up on me.

"...She is in a coma right now, as we speak."

"Ally... is in a coma..."

My life is officially over.  
_

Grace's POV: It has been a month since Austin entered his room and never came out.

I missed his peppy face at school... I'm sure Rosy practically said everything to get him out of his room...

Poor Austie... I know!

I text Rosalie the plan:

**GraceAndAllyForever: Hey Ro.**  
**Rosalie^_^: You have a plan, don't you?**  
**GraceAndAllyForever: Yup. U want in?**  
**Rosalie^_^: Sure. Wat is it?**  
**GraceAndAllyForever: :) So... U have to make me prettier...**  
**Rosalie^_^: Ur already so pretty. :)**  
**GraceAndAllyForever: U have to do it. :) Capiche?**  
**Rosalie^_^: Kay. **  
**GraceAndAllyForever: So... here's what the plan is... I text him saying that I am Ally and that I have a date 2night and when he rushes out, you find out wat makes him jealous and I will find a fake date compatible w/ wat he says. :) I pretend to like my "date" and kiss him. **  
**Rosalie^_^: That's a gud plan. I'll follow through. Wat time 2night will u text him?**  
**GraceAndAllyForever: 'round 4.**  
**Rosalie^_^: I will come at 3:40.**

I shut my phone off and went to class.  
_

Time Skip: 3:20 p.m.

Rosalie's POV: I knocked on Austin's door.

"Austin, guess who is going on a date tonight? Ally~. She is at Grace's house."

Luckily, I have a wire and I heard what he said, "What?"

"Yeah. She checked out of the hospital at 8 in the morning."

"I'll go check her out." He winced.

"Uh... No! No, you can't!" I piercely said.

"Why not?" He whined.

"... Because she really likes this guy and she wants you to move on." I kindly said.

"You're lying. What are you hiding?" He crossed his arms.  
_

Meanwhile:

Grace's POV: I really need Ro's text.

Rosalie^_^: **He enjoys girls who are outgoing, smart and cute.**

Sooo... I don't need to change.

Rosalie^_^: **He is jealous of cool, smart and handsome boys.**

Hmmm... I know! Jayden Williams!

That Night:

I laughed at Jayden's comment, "You are too cute."

I know, shameless flirting. That's me. "So tell me, where do you live?"

Suddenly, I saw Austin walk by. I kissed Jayden as I saw Austin walk by.

"GRACE?!" Austin saw me.

Austin pushed Jayden away from me.

They argue, "Dude, why do you even care? She's not even your girlfriend! Wait, do you like her?"

"She is just a friend!" Austin rebutted. "Maybe I do like her, but that doesn't change the fact that my heart hasn't left Ally!" His voice cracked.  
_

In The Hospital:

Austin's POV: I wonder if Grace noticed what I said last night... I hope that did not affect our relationship.

"Moon, Austin for room 189 please." I wondered what happened to Ally since that accident. I walked down the hallway, hoping to see Ally's happy face.

I sat on the chair next to the room, hoping to speak to a doctor.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Carl. Dr. Roy will be unavailable to engage in any activity today due to his daughter's fever breakdown." He shook my hand, as he sat down.

"Now, you're here about your girlfriend, correct?" I nodded. "I'm afraid that Ms. Dawson has passed."

My eyes widen in shock, "What?!"

"Do you want to see her?" He unlocked Ally's room door.

I ran in and sat down next to Ally, "Why did you leave me, Ally?" I sniffled, "WHYYY?!" I cried, "I'll never forget you, Dawson." I kissed her on the lips as soon she went. "If only I listened to you, Ally." I'll never forgive myself for letting you go.

I exited the hospital and wailed, "Why?!"

There you have it, my life is officially over.  
_

Grace's POV: I felt weird last night... Was Austin acting that he liked me? I mean, I like him, but as a friend. I don't know... It's complicated. I mean, I like him too, but it's not like he's over Ally. What should I do?

Preview of Chpt 5:

"Hi Austin..." Austin took my breath away without saying a thing.

"Ally?!" Ally's ghost is back! I wish I could hug her.

I like... Austin?

Summary: Woah! Back it up, girlfriend! So, Grace likes Austin now? Deja Vu! As for Austin, his life is officially over or is it? Find out more in chapter 5!


End file.
